Enamorado de mi mejor amiga
by Evasis
Summary: Ron se prepara para el primer San Valentín con Hermione como su novia. Al no saber qué regalarla, se pone a rememorar todos los años desde que la conoció, y acaba surgiendo una gran idea. Claro que Harry y Ginny pueden amargarle el día con sus planes...


**Enamorado de mi mejor amiga**.

A veces era demasiado difícil seguir los consejos de ese dichoso libro. Ron se paseaba nervioso por su cuarto, dirigiendo de vez en cuando furibundas miradas a la página que tenía abierta.

"_Nada emociona más a una bruja, que un regalo sencillo en fechas especiales: Cumpleaños, aniversarios, Navidades, San Valentín... Tener en cuanto esos días, concede al mago una buena imagen, que en el futuro la chica recordará. En contra de la leyenda popular, una bruja no necesita regalos caros para ser feliz. Un ramo de flores, unas palabras sinceras, una tarjeta romántica, y la magia está hecha_".

¡Qué fácil decirlo! ¿Se supone que ahora debía prepararla un discurso romántico, o cargar con un ramo de flores por todo Hogsmeade para hacer feliz a Hermione? Solo de pensarlo se ponía completamente colorado. Y el problema es que ya se le acababa el tiempo. En dos horas, los alumnos de Hogwarts llegarían al pueblo mágico, y Hermione y Ginny les esperarían a él y Harry, que habían quedado en aparecerse allí a esa hora.

¿Qué hacía? No acababa de decidirse, pues todo le parecía completamente vergonzoso. Hasta ahora el libro le hablaba de los cumplidos que se debían hacer para conquistar a la chica, pero no qué hacer cuando ya era tu novia.

Nervioso, comenzó a recordar todos los días de San Valentín que había vivido desde que la conoció. Le costó al principio. Cuando era pequeño no daba ningún tipo de importancia a ese día. ¿Qué le importaba a un niño de once años el día de los enamorados? Con esfuerzo, recordó que el primer año, por esas fechas, su mayor preocupación era descubrir cómo pretendía Snape conseguir la Piedra Filosofal. Siempre habían creído que él era el culpable de todo, ¡y acabó siendo el bueno de la historia! Aún no acababa de creérselo, pero Harry no diría nada positivo de su odiado profesor de forma gratuita. Tenía que ser cierto.

Lo único que le llamó la atención de San Valentín entonces, era por qué tantas parejas de los mayores se dedicaban a besarse por las esquinas. Allá por donde pasara con Harry y Hermione, había alguien acaramelado. Había visto celebrar San Valentín en su casa, claro. Sus padres siempre encontraban la forma de demostrarse su amor ese día, y ya de paso de causarle vergüenza ajena. Pero no pensó que el resto del mundo estuviera tan loco como ellos.

¿Qué ocurrió al año siguiente? Era difícil ubicar ese día en medio de todo el caos que fue ese curso. De repente lo recordó, y se echó a reír él solo. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? El idiota de Lockhart montó otro de sus circos. Y todo para presumir ante todos de las cincuenta ilusas que le mandaron cartas a él. Frunció un poco el ceño, al recordar que Hermione estaba entre ellas. Recordó perfectamente la rabia que le causó saberlo, aún sin darse cuenta de por qué le molestaba. Al fin y cabo a Harry le había dado igual.

Negó con la cabeza. ¿Cuánto hacía que sentía algo por ella, aún sin darse cuenta? Puede que desde el primer día. ¡Qué despistado podía ser! Aunque ese año fue Ginny quien se lució. ¡Menuda carta la que le escribió a Harry! Un poema precioso. Hasta se le estaban escapando unas lágrimas de la risa, al recordar una frase en especial: Ojos verdes como sapo en escabeche. ¡Su hermana era genial! Aunque, eso sí, esperaba que este año no le diera por escribir nada, porque no podría controlar la risa, y entre los tres le matarían.

Negó con la cabeza divertido, mientras se sentaba en su desordenado escritorio. Aún tenía en él los recibos de Sortilegios Weasley que le estaba ayudando a ordenar a George. Por fin su hermano estaba saliendo de su auto encierro, y volvía a su vida. Sabía que le costaría sin Fred, pero toda la familia estaba allí para ayudarle. Habían conseguido que volviera a abrir la tienda, y él se había ofrecido a ayudarle en sus ratos libres.

Dos días antes le había parecido verle sonreír cuando Bill y Fleur comunicaron que esperaban un hijo. Aunque, pensó, quizá el motivo de su sonrisa se debiera más al tiempo que últimamente estaba pasando con Angelina. Quizá su madre tenía razón, y el amor lo cura todo.

Nervioso, mirando la hora y viendo que el reloj corría más rápido de lo que habría querido, volvió la vista al libro, encontrándose de nuevo con las palabras. ¿Qué podía hacer? Seguro que Hermione había preparado al detalle algo precioso, y él, como siempre a última hora, estaba en blanco. Siguió rememorando los últimos años, todo lo ocurrido al llegar febrero.

Tercero fue, quizás, el peor año para él y Hermione. Apenas se hablaron durante el curso, siempre discutiendo por tonterías. La tensión ya comenzaba a estar presente, creciendo como las hormonas que revoloteaban en su interior. Después de las Navidades, durante muchas semanas, él y Harry apenas la dirigieron la palabra. Fueron crueles. Se daba cuenta ahora. Primero por la absurda escoba de Harry. Ella estaba preocupada, y ellos, tan imbéciles como siempre, en vez de agradecer tener una amiga consecuente, la dejaron tirada. Ella, que ese año más que ningún otro necesitaba apoyo y comprensión, se vio sola. Y nunca lo había reprochado. Siempre tan comprensiva...

Se ponía de tan mal humor pensando en todas las horribles cosas que la dijo cuando creyó que Scabbers había muerto. ¡Sucia rata traidora! No podía creer que en esa época le demostrara más fidelidad a un asqueroso, miedica y asesino roedor, que a ella, su mejor amiga. Prefería no profundizar mucho en el tema, pues la vergüenza le haría cometer una estupidez, como quedarse en casa.

Lo mejor comenzó en cuarto año. Ahí fue cuando comenzó a ser consciente de que ella era más que una amiga para él. Ya se había descubierto a sí mismo teniendo reacciones extrañas con ella en el pasado, como cuando le abrazó cuando la dijo que le ayudaría con el caso de Buckbeak, y él se puso a oler su pelo. O como cuando se quedó escuchando embelesado el sonido de su risa en el Mundial de Quidditch. Pero tuvo que venir un grandullón búlgaro para darse cuenta de que ella ya no era solo su mejor amiga.

Sí que podía recordar perfectamente el día de San Valentín de ese año. Era consciente por primera vez de que, aunque él no estuviera enamorado, los demás sí podían estarlo. Harry no paraba de babear por donde pasaba Cho Chang. ¿Y si Hermione estaba enamorada de Victor Krum? No sabía si lo del baile de Navidad había sido solo una cita, o tenían una relación, como decía Rita Skeeter.

Recordaba que ese día estaban en la biblioteca. Últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo allí, porque se acercaba la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, y Harry los había dejado todo para el último momento. Hermione estaba de los nervios, y mientras pasaba frenéticamente las páginas de un libro enorme, murmuraba entre dientes lo irresponsables que eran los dos. Él, sin embargo, no se quitaba de la cabeza si Krum la habría invitado a algún lado más tarde.

Tras una hora observándola por encima de su libro, y aprovechando que Harry se había perdido por entre las estanterías, se decidió a preguntarla:

- Oye Hermione...

- ¿Si? ¿Has encontrado algo? –preguntó ella con emoción-.

Apartó su libro, y tomó el de él, escrutándolo deprisa antes de que Ron pudiera hablar.

- No, no. Solo quería preguntarte una cosa.

- No vamos a parar para comer, Ronald –le interrumpió de nuevo ella severamente, y volviendo la vista al libro-.

Ron resopló. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se creía que solo abriría la boca para pedir comida? La miró un segundo de reojo, empezando a enojarse. Un rizo rebelde de su flequillo la caía sobre los ojos, y por más que ella lo apartaba, volvía a caer, dándole una imagen muy tierna que... ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Por qué miraba de ese modo a su amiga? ¿Por qué se fijaba en esos detalles? Él no miraba cómo le quedaban a Harry las gafas, ¿no? Pues con Hermione era igual. Su mejor amigo, y su mejor amiga.

- Oye, Hermione, ¿has hecho planes hoy con...?

- ¡Harry, aquí hay algo interesante! –susurró ella apremiante sin escucharle. Había levantado la cabeza de golpe, y su cara se había iluminado en una preciosa sonrisa-. Este libro clasifica por nivel de peligrosidad todas las criaturas marinas que se encuentran en lagos, ríos y mares del norte de Europa. ¡Ya es una base!

Como no sabía si Harry, que aún estaba perdido por las estanterías, la había escuchado, Hermione se levantó, abrazando el libro contra su pecho, y se perdió por los pasillos a buscarle. Ron no volvió a intentar preguntarla.

Ahí comenzaba a darse cuenta de que Hermione no era una amiga más. Ni siquiera su mejor amiga simplemente. Pero a los catorce años, se negaba esos absurdos pensamientos que tenía hacia ella. Y ese verano se unieron más. Como no podían hablar con Harry, se escribían a diario, y al finalizar julio, tanto su familia como ella se trasladaron a Grimmauld Place. El Ron de dieciocho años sonrió descaradamente, al recordar que por entonces comenzaron los primeros sueños con ella. Ahí ya no podía negarse todo eso. Nadie tiene esa clase de sueños con una amiga.

Por eso, cuando se dio cuenta que tampoco sería tan descabellado que él sintiera algo por Hermione, comenzó a creer en la oportunidad de decirla algo. Harry salía con Cho. O al menos algo así. Era una relación rarísima, sin duda, porque se habían besado sin salir juntos. Pero su amigo parecía completamente ilusionado. Por fin la había invitado a Hogsmeade el día de San Valentín, aunque Ron no estaba muy seguro si había sido idea de su amigo.

Por eso él creyó que no sonaría muy raro si la proponía a Hermione ir juntos a las Tres Escobas. Ya habían ido solos a Hogsmeade en tercer curso, así que siempre lo podían tomar como una salida de amigos. Ahí tantearía el terreno. Claro, que las cosas al final no se dieron. Recordaba que el día que iba a proponérselo, le sudaban las manos, y sentía la boca seca.

¡Era absurdo! No tendría por qué sorprenderla. De hecho, no tendría ni que pedírselo. Pero como para él había adquirido un significado diferente, tenía miedo de que ella lo notara, y se negara. No podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que Hermione se preocupaba siempre por Harry. Y él no podía negar que su amigo era mucho más interesante que él.

- Oye Hermione –la dijo cuando estaban comiendo en el Gran Comedor-. Que he pensado que, como Harry saldrá con Cho el sábado...

- ¡Weasley! –oyó que le llamaban-.

O quizá era a los gemelos o a Ginny. Pero cuando Hermione miró a alguien por encima de su hombro, supo que se referían a él. Aquella voz era femenina y sonaba autoritaria. Esperaba que no fuera McGonagall para echarle la bronca por algo. Peor. Era Angelina, con la cara de fiera que se había hecho habitual en los últimos meses. Ron casi la temía.

- Por fin te encuentro. El sábado te quiero a las diez de la mañana en el campo de quidditch –le informó. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse, cuando Ron se quejó-.

- ¿El sábado? ¡Pero si hay salida a Hogsmeade! –le iba a estropear el plan-.

La mirada que le dedicó la capitana, le indicó que estaba mejor callado.

- El sábado, Weasley, y no hay pretextos que valgan. Cuando aprendas a atrapar la quaffle ignorando lo que ocurre a tu alrededor, tal vez considere darte un día de descanso.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo. Se enfurruñó, y no levantó la vista de la mesa en toda la comida. De fondo escuchaba a Hermione intentando animarle, y después oyó cómo Harry llegaba a comer y su ponían a hablar entre ellos, pero él no estaba de humor.

Prefería pasar por alto el San Valentín de hacía dos años. Era el primero que pasaba con novia, y no era con la que quería. Si hubiera sido más valiente, habría roto con Lavender, y habría pasado el día con ella, pero no pudo. La rubia le arrastró a una empalagosa cita que ella había preparado, y por la cara que puso Hermione, supo que no le hablaría en varios días. Al principio él había estado aburrido en esa cita, pero sus estúpidas hormonas le traicionaron. Es cierto que sentía algo de atracción hacia Lavender, era una chica atractiva y sexy, pero debía haber pensado con la cabeza y no con otras partes de su cuerpo. Si lo hubiera hecho, no habría acabado perdiendo su virginidad con ella, mientras pensaba en Hermione...

Y el año pasado... Ni siquiera sabía qué había ocurrido ese día, porque con la búsqueda de Horrocruxes no sabían en qué decía vivían. Suponía que fue más o menos entre la visita a Xenophilius Lovegood y su captura en la Mansión Malfoy, pero no podía concretar. De todas formas, tampoco era agradable recordar esa época.

Había vivido de todo con ella. Miró la foto que tenía enmarcada en su escritorio, del pasado verano, ellos dos abrazados, y la molesta Ginny poniéndoles cuernos por detrás. Ella había provocado todo tipo de sentimientos en él. Pensó, divertido, que quizás era eso lo que ocurría cuando te enamoras de tu mejor amiga.

De pronto se le encendió una bombilla en la cabeza. Encontró la forma. Era abochornante, como todas las románticas, pero esta era la que menos vergüenza le daría, porque era solo para ella. Sacó del armario un pergamino, tinta y una pluma, y se sentó al escritorio, esperando que la inspiración llegara a él. En el momento en que posó su mirada en los divertidos ojos marrones de la fotografía, empezó a escribir.

* * *

Una hora después, Harry apareció en la Madriguera para buscarle, e ir juntos a Hogsmeade. Cuando Ron le vio, se le pusieron coloradas las orejas de vergüenza ajena.

- ¿Vas a ir con eso por la calle?

Harry llevaba un ramo de flores que era más grande que él mismo. Su amigo le dedicó una amenazante mirada, y se puso colorado.

- Cállate, o me arrepentiré. Y ya me he pasado la noche en vela, haciéndome a la idea.

Ron no insistió. Mucho tenía que querer Harry a su hermana para pasar ese ridículo por ella. Esquivó a su madre que, emocionada, intentaba peinarles a los dos para que lucieran perfectos.

- ¿Le darás esto a Ginny, Harry? Quise enviárselo ayer, pero se me pasó –pidió Molly ofreciéndole al chico un paquetito alargado que él se guardó en la túnica-.

Mientras Ron se ponía el abrigo, su madre les miraba a él y a Harry con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Estáis guapísimos. Pasadlo muy bien, y no os preocupéis que a la noche tengo la cena lista para la hora que queráis llegar –le dio un beso a Harry en la mejilla, arregló un poco el ramo de flores, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, le estaba besando a él-. Dala recuerdos a Hermione de mi parte. ¡Qué mayores estáis!

Completamente azorado, salió de su casa, y caminó con Harry los metros hasta el punto de aparición. Su amigo negaba con la cabeza divertido. Ron se preguntaba cuánto duraría divertido, cuando todo Hogsmeade se le quedara mirando cuando el niño que vivió apareciera con un ramo de flores del tamaño de un árbol.

Sin embargo, Harry parecía extrañamente confiado, y Ron acabó averiguando por qué. Cuando llegaron al pueblo, ya comenzaban a llegar los primeros carruajes de Hogwarts, y él se volvió hacia Harry para ver si estaba tan nervioso como él. ¡El traidor de su amigo se había hecho un encantamiento desvanecedor, y parecía que era él quien llevaba un ramo de flores gigante mediante magia!

Se apartó de él molesto, mientras veía de reojo como algunas vecinas del pueblo le señalaban con gestos emocionados. Se aseguró de poner una calle entera de distancia entre el ramo flotante y él, cuando la vio. Estaba junto a su hermana, esperando sentada en uno de los bancos de la plaza que había en el centro del pueblo. Estaba preciosa con su enmarañado cabello suelto, sus pantalones color beige y su jersey verde de cuello alto. Hacia más de un mes que no la veía, y la había echado muchísimo de menos.

Ni siquiera se fijó en su hermana, que había desaparecido de su lado, aunque le pareció oír un grito que se parecía al que emitía cuando ganaba al quidditch. No importaba. Allí solo estaba Hermione, con sus ojos brillantes y su amplia sonrisa dirigida solo para él. Sin perder más tiempo se acercó a ella, la cogió por la cintura, y la besó en los labios como si fuese la primera vez. Aún le parecía que cada vez era la primera, aquella en que por fin alguno se había atrevido a dar un paso. Fue ella, claro. Ella era más valiente que él.

- Buenos días, Ronald –le susurró contra sus labios, sonriendo ampliamente-.

- Señorita Granger, me alegro de verla –la dijo completamente feliz-.

Hermione sonrió, y se inclinó para besarle de nuevo.

- Feliz San Valentín.

Cuando se separaron, Ron vio que ella estaba colorada. Quizá la idea de ese día la avergonzaba tanto como a él. Sin embargo, se armó de valor, y la pasó un brazo por los hombros, para animarla a caminar con él.

- Tengo algo para ti –la dijo-.

Se sentía inseguro. ¿Sería suficiente? ¿Esperaría ella algo más? ¿Lo haría bien? Al fin y al cabo, la había escrito una carta a la que siempre era la mejor en todo. Pero algo en el brillo de ojos de Hermione le indicó que a ella le gustaría cualquier cosa que él la regalara.

Con las manos temblando, sacó de su túnica un pergamino que había decorado como había podido. Le había cortado las esquina, y quemado algunas zonas para que hiciera el efecto de antiguo. Después le había enrollado y atado con un pequeño cordón. Hermione lo cogió como si fuera de cristal. Su expresión le asustó, pues parecía que se iba a poner a llorar, y Ron no sabría cómo reaccionar si lo hacía.

- ¡Oh, Ron, esto es...! –murmuraba Hermione emocionada-.

- Pero si no lo has leído –protestó él con incredulidad-.

Hermione golpeó el aire con la mano, y negó con la cabeza, mientras sorbía la nariz. Le sonrió un segundo, y se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Él no entendía por qué montaba tal drama por algo que no sabía qué era.

- Haber...

Desenrolló el pergamino, mientras se mordía un labio. Ron perdió el hilo de la conversación al fijarse, y desear ser él quien mordiera ese labio.

- _Hermione, no sabía qué regalarte para poder expresarte mis sentimientos, y no ser excesivamente cursi, pero, recordando todos los años que hemos pasado juntos, las palabras comienzan a salir solas..._

Pero, ¡¿qué estaba haciendo?! ¡Estaba leyendo la carta en voz alta! Y encima con la voz a punto de llorar, lo que la hacía más chillona. ¿Y si pasaba alguien por ahí? ¿Y si la oían? Ron comenzaba a sentir mucho calor en las orejas. Pero no podía detenerla. Hermione se había puesto una mano al pecho, controlando los hipidos, mientras que la que sostenía la carta temblaba violentamente. Dos grandes lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, y Ron tenía las manos en los bolsillos, balanceándose sobre sus pies, incómodo.

- _Jamás creí que tuviera la suerte de enamorarme de mi mejor amiga –siguió leyendo Hermione-. Gracias por estos ocho años, desde que te conozco. Aún recuerdo cómo conseguimos vencer al trol, casi de casualidad. ¡Qué niños éramos entonces! Y cuando te petrificaron... En ese momento habría dado mi vida por estar en tu lugar. Quizá ya te quería entonces pero, ¿qué sabe un niño de doce años del amor?_

- _Has sido tú quien me lo ha enseñado todo. No creo que pudiera haber aprendido nada del amor, si tú no llegas a estar a mi lado. Porque para mi el amor se escribe con H, y se representa con rizos castaños y dos paletos sobresalientes_.

Hermione detuvo la lectura para darle un golpe en el brazo, que hizo que Ron se riera en voz baja. Al menos consiguió relajar el ambiente con ese comentario. No habría soportado una carta cursi de color rosa. Hermione volvió a leer, emocionada, y su mano volvió a su pecho, como si quisiese agarrarse el corazón y evitar que saltara.

- _Gracias por quererme a pesar de mis múltiples defectos. Sé que no te merezco, pero creo que a lo largo de estos años ya he metido suficiente la pata como para ser ahora el novio perfecto. Bueno, perfecto no, pero sí bastante decente_.

Su novia se reía entre lágrimas, dando una imagen preciosa que él atesoraría siempre en su memoria.

- _Por eso quiero decirte hoy, el primer San Valentín de tantos que pretendo pasar contigo, que te considero el amor de mi vida, y que, pese a ser un cascarrabias y un metepatas, nadie te querrá jamás como yo te quiero_.

Al acabar, Hermione le echó los brazos al cuello, arrugando el pergamino en una de sus manos, y le besó en la boca con la pasión que él estaba deseando. De poco le importaba estar delante de unas treinta personas que paseaban bajo el frío del invierno, ni que se encontraran en medio de la calle más concurrida de Hogsmeade. Tal y como hizo la primera vez, la abrazó fuertemente de la cintura, e intensificó el beso durante varios segundos.

Cuando se separaron, las mejillas de Hermione estaban completamente sonrojadas, y él tenía una estúpida sonrisa en la boca. La adoraba. Aunque le diera vergüenza admitirlo en voz alta, estaba enamorado. La abrazó de nuevo, colocando su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de ella, y volvieron a caminar mientras Hermione intentaba alisar la carta contra su pecho.

- ¿Vamos a tomar algo a Las Tres Escobas? Quizá Harry y Ginny estén por ahí. Deberíamos comer los cuatro juntos, ¿no crees? Avisaré a Harry.

Sacó su varita de su túnica, dispuesto a mandarle un patronus a su mejor amigo, cuando ella le detuvo, tomándole de la mano.

- Dejémosles solos, Ron. ¿Por qué no vamos al Salón de te de Madame Pudipié? –propuso ella tomándole de la mano para dirigirle hacia allá-.

Parecía algo nerviosa, y a Ron aquello le sonaba raro.

- Pero si no soportas ese lugar, Hermione –la dijo incrédulo-. ¿Por qué no...? ¡Un momento! ¿Dónde están Harry y Ginny?

Entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. Ahí pasaba algo raro. ¿Qué le iba a hacer el pervertido de su amigo a su hermanita? Hermione lo sabía y estaba intentando encubrirle, sin duda. Su novia se mordió los labios nerviosa, mientras comenzaba a mirar alrededor. Pero Ron estaba decidido; esa vez no conseguiría distraerle.

- ¿Qué pasa, Hermione? –preguntó con voz dura-.

Ella bufó en voz baja, y bajó la vista al suelo, jugando con su carta.

- Prométeme, que no montarás una escenita.

- ¿Dónde está mi hermana? –preguntó alarmándose cada vez más-.

- Verás, Ron. Ginny pensó en organizar algo romántico para San Valentín. Solos Harry y ella, y...

Dijo algo más, pero en voz tan baja que Ron no consiguió entenderla. Se acercó a ella, esforzándose por oírla.

- ¿Qué?

- Que ha alquilado una habitación en las Tres Escobas –reconoció Hermione poniéndose completamente colorada-.

Ron tardó dos segundos en reaccionar ante esto, pero cuando lo hizo se puso tan rojo como su pelo. Pero, por primera vez en el día, no era de vergüenza, sino de furia.

- ¡POTTER! –gritó asustando a un grupo de alumnos que pasaban por allí-.

Se dio la vuelta y anduvo sobre sus pasos, sintiendo como Hermione le seguía.

- Ron, por Merlín, son mayorcitos para saber lo que hacen –intentaba hacerlo recapacitar-.

Ron no la escuchaba bien. Todo su ansía era asegurarse de que ese traidor que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo, no pudiera tocar a Ginny más que en las manos. Le arrancaría del cuerpo lo necesario para evitar las tentaciones.

- Vamos, Ron, si la idea ha sido de Ginny, ya sabes cómo es. Eso no saldría nunca de Harry.

Le daba igual. Cuando le matara se le quitaría las ganas de seguir los absurdos planes de Ginny.

- ¡Ronald Weasley!

Mierda. Cuando Hermione utilizaba su nombre completo, podía echarse a temblar. Se detuvo, a pocos pasos de Las Tres Escobas, y se giró para verla observarle con las manos en las caderas. Él puso cara de quien no ha roto un plato, y Hermione sonrió levemente. Se acercó a él, se puso de puntillas, y rozó sus labios con los suyos.

- Vamos, que aún no te he dado mi regalo –le dijo antes de volver a besarle-.

Era consciente de que intentaba distraerle, pero, ¡maldita sea! Lo estaba consiguiendo. Mientras intensificaba su beso y se dejaba arrastrar a Merlín sabía dónde, pensó que podían perderse por un rato. Ya tendría tiempo de matar a su querido cuñado más tarde...

* * *

_Bueno, es mi primer Ron&Hermione, y le he escrito especialmente para este día. Espero que me déis vuestras opiniones, haber qué tal os parece. He intentando ser lo más cannon posible con las personalidades, pero no sé si lo habré logrado. _

_Si os gusta, dejadme un review por favor. Si esto lo lee algún seguidor de "Cartas Enlazadas", que sepáis que ya estoy acabando el capítulo y lo publicaré en los próximos días, solo que me está costando porque a veces tengo que traducir algunas frases a otros idiomas. Lo entenderéis cuando lo veáis ;) ¡Feliz San Valentín!_

_Eva._


End file.
